Pastel
is a character and one of the main protagonists in the TwinBee series of shoot 'em up games by Konami, where she takes the role of the pilot of the pink, bumblebee-shaped android WinBee, and is commonly assigned to the second player. She is the granddaughter of Dr. Cinnamon and is Mint's older sister. Along with her cousin Light, she is also the protagonist of the TwinBee PARADISE franchise, conformed by a radio drama theater, an anime miniseries and a manga. Pastel has also made cameo appearances as a playable character in games like Battle Tryst, Konami Krazy Racers, Bombergirl and Wai Wai Bingo. Pastel Bomb, a character modeled after her, appears in Taisen! Bomberman. She is voiced by Hekiru Shiina. __TOC__ Background Pastel is a young 13 years old girl with short red (or pink) hair and blue eyes. Normally, she wears her WinBee pilot's outfit, which consists of a white overcoat with a pink chest piece and a large "W" letter. Even so, she's also often seen with other garments, such as her blue school uniform and her pink bikini that she dresses in the intermediate scenes of video games as a fan service. She lives in Donburi Island, where she enjoys great popularity. Pastel is depicted as a sweet, intelligent and extroverted girl who spends most of her time keeping peace in Donburi Island as a member of the "TwinBee Team". She's the granddaughter of Dr. Cinnamon, inventor of the WinBee ship, and the daughter of Donnamon, the former pilot of WinBee who occupied her role in the older video games. Her cousin is Light, the pilot of TwinBee, whom Pastel refers to as her older brother. She also shares a great friendship with Madoka, a schoolmate and neighbor, and with Mint, the baby pilot of GwinBee. She's usually accompanied by WinBee, which has the ability to reduce herself and accompany her as if she was her pet when she's not fighting. Pastel is the product of a renovation made by Konami of its classic TwinBee series of shoot 'em up video games, where the anime artist SHUZILOW.HA was hired to give a new image to the series. This, in addition to redesigning the old ships as intelligent robots, created a new series of characters that appeared for the first time in the game Detana!! TwinBee in 1991. Here, Pastel is presented as a beautiful girl who comes out in the middle cutscenes as a reward for passing a level. At first, she was simply called "WinBee", as her ship, although starting from the radio theater series she was properly given the name of Pastel. Konami made this new project a multimedia franchise with different products that were released during the 1990s, along with new video games under the title of TwinBee PARADISE, including an anime miniseries, several manga, an extensive radio drama series, and numerous musical CDs where Pastel appears as a singer. The voice of Pastel in her numerous appearances in video games and other media was in charge of actress Hekiru Shiina. Appearance Pastel has fair skin, blue eyes and pink hair. When piloting WinBee, she wears a pink jumpsuit with a blue "W" (for WinBee) letter in the middle, white sleeves and white gloves. Abilities Pastel is a skilled aeronaut who exclusively pilots the WinBee ship. This machine has an aircraft mode where it behaves similar to an airplane, and a terrestrial mode where it acquires a humanoid form and behaves like a mecha. As with most mechas, Pastel is synchronized with the ship so that she replicates her movements; in fact, WinBee's special ability to attack with a very sharp Olympic ribbon comes from Pastel's own gymnastic skills, who practices this discipline at school. Appearances ''TwinBee'' series * Detana!! TwinBee (1991 - arcade, PCE, PS, Saturn): First appearance of Pastel in the series, along with her cousin Light and the all new redesigned bumblebee androids. She is WinBee's pilot and embellishes the many cutscenes that take place between levels. *''Pop'n TwinBee'' (1993 - SNES): Similar to the previous game, Pastel is WinBee's pilot and appears in the intermediate cutscenes. *''Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures'' (1994 - SNES): Pastel is WinBee's pilot and appears in the intermediate cutscenes. *''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (1994 - PS): Action puzzle game where Pastel is a selectable character. WinBee appears as a separate character. *''TwinBee Yahho!: Fushigi no Kuni de Ōabare!!'' (1995 - arcade, PS, Saturn): Pastel is WinBee's pilot and appears in the intermediate cutscenes. * TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima (1998 - PC): Interactive multimedia CD-ROM for Windows 95 featuring several minigames and software utilities, and hosted by the characters of the TwinBee series. *''TwinBee RPG'' (1998 - PS): Pastel appears as WinBee's pilot. She joins the player's team at the end of the first episode. The game also includes a kind of dating simulator where the protagonist can conquer her. *''Pastel Jan'' (2001 - mobile): Game of rock–paper–scissors where Pastel is the opponent. *''TwinBee Dungeon'' (2004 - mobile): A roguelike role-playing game for mobile devices. Pastel is one of the game's characters. *''TwinBee'' (2007 - pachislot): Pachislot game based on the TwinBee universe. Pastel appears in the various cutscenes of the game. Her voice was performed by Hekiru Shiina. Other games *''Wai Wai Bingo'' (1993 - medal game): Bingo game starring Konami's characters, including Pastel. *''Battle Tryst'' (1997 - arcade): Fighting game where Pastel is a hidden character. In her fighter version, she fights with big boxing gloves. *''Konami Krazy Racers'' (2001 - GBA): A kart racing game that brings together several Konami characters. Pastel is one of the selectable runners, with WinBee acting as her assistant. *''THE ★ BishiBashi'' (2009 - arcade): In this party game, using an e-AMUSEMENT Pass, Pastel and Light can be used as selectable characters. * Otomedius Excellent (2011 - X360): The Donburi Island level can be unlocked as downloadable content, where the end boss is WinBee piloted by Pastel. WinBee hits herself on the head against a metal tower for flying carelessly and this causes her to malfunction and turn evil, much to Pastel's horror. *''NEW LovePlus'' (2012 - 3DS): Pastel appears as one of the rivals in the Motto Moero! Taisen Puzzle-Dama minigame. *''Taisen! Bomberman'' (2016 - iOS, Android): Pastel Bomb is one of the selectable Bombermen, along with Light Bomb. Cameos *''Ganbare Goemon 2: Kiteretsu Shōgun Magginesu'' (1993 - SFC): Pastel appears as a non-playable character in a house of a town that is visited at night. *''Ganbare Goemon 3: Shishijūrokubē no Karakuri Manji Gatame'' (1994 - SFC): Pastel appears as an employee of one of the shops of the first town. She greets the player with her characteristic voice. *''Snatcher'' (1996 - Sega CD, PS): Pastel and Light appear as attendants at the Outer Heaven club show, only in the Sega CD and PlayStation versions of the game. *''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius ~forever with Me~'' (1996 - PS, Saturn): In the Donburi Fields stage, a mountain in the background can be seen with Pastel, Light, Mint and Dr. Cinnamon carved on it. *''Tokimeki Memorial Drama Series'' (1997-99 - PS, Saturn): Pastel and other characters from the TwinBee series make a cameo as plush toys in the opening. *''Bass Tsuri Shiyouze! ~Tournament wa Senryaku Da!~'' (GBA - 2002): A character sharing the exact same traits as Pastel appears in the game. Likewise, the protagonist is identical to Light and is in love with her. *''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' (2018 - iOS, Android): Pastel appears as a nonogram puzzle image. ''TwinBee PARADISE'' TwinBee PARADISE was an ambitious project by Konami to expand the TwinBee series to several other popular media, such as manga and anime. The PARADISE series stands out for giving prominence to Pastel and Light, leaving the ships in a secondary role. Even several music albums were promoted with the aim of turning Pastel into a famous virtual idol. Radio dramas Following the publication of Pop'n TwinBee for the Super Famicom, a serial radio drama version with the title TwinBee PARADISE was produced, which began its broadcast on the radio station NCB on October 10, 1993. The series lasted three seasons, with the third and final season ending on March 30, 1997, and comprising a total of 96 episodes, which would then be published in CD drama collections. The series was characterized by turning the spotlight on the pilots and expanding the universe of the series with numerous secondary characters which don't appear or that are portrayed differently than they do in the video games. Hekiru Shiina provided Pastel's voice, who would remain working on other TwinBee products and games. Anime * Ganbare Goemon: Jigen Jō no Akumu (1991 - OVA of 1 episode): This anime is based on the Ganbare Goemon series, although it pays tribute to other Konami games. In one scene, Goemon enters the world of TwinBee and becomes a pilot very similar to Light; there he meets Pastel (still called "WinBee" at this time) and both go out to fight using their respective ships. In the end, the characters go to rest in a public bathroom where you can see a scene in which Pastel appears totally naked. These fleeting fanservice scenes by Pastel would reappear in most other TwinBee anime releases, where the pilot is the victim of many situations in which she ends up naked or with little clothes. *''TwinBee: WinBee's ⅛ Panic'' (1994 - OVA of 1 episode): This episode tells how Pastel accidentally eats a cookie that reduces her size, leaving her in a miniaturized state. The rest of the characters must find a way to return her to normal so that Pastel can participate in a talent contest. Pastel - WinBee's 1-8 Panic - 01.jpg Pastel - WinBee's 1-8 Panic - 02.jpg Pastel - WinBee's 1-8 Panic - 03.jpg *''Tulip Beach Stories'' (1998 - short): Short episode where the characters take a rest day at the beach. Pastel loses her favorite suntan lotion and when trying to recover it, great disasters ensue. Pastel - Tulip Beach Stories - 01.jpg Pastel - Tulip Beach Stories - 02.jpg Pastel - Tulip Beach Stories - 03.jpg *''TwinBee PARADISE (vol.1): Venus's Smile'' (1999 - OVA 1 of 3 episodes): This anime series maintains the same art style as the 1994 anime. The episodes focus on the characters Light and Pastel. In this story, the pilots meet a baby that comes from Venus and they travel to that planet to return him to his parents, although he ends up becoming very fond of Pastel. Pastel - Venus's Smile - 01.jpg Pastel - Venus's Smile - 02.jpg Pastel - Venus's Smile - 03.jpg *''TwinBee PARADISE (vol.2): Midsummer Mirage'' (1999 - OVA 2 of 3 episodes): In this chapter, ZakoBee, the servant of the wicked Dr. Warumon, becomes Pastel's assistant and aids her in her daily routines. Pastel - Midsummer Mirage - 01.jpg Pastel - Midsummer Mirage - 02.jpg Pastel - Midsummer Mirage - 03.jpg *''TwinBee PARADISE (vol.3): Evil Revival!'' (1999 - OVA 3 of 3 episodes): Episode that tells the story of how Pastel exchanges her body with a little stray cat. The other characters, without knowing it, are confused to see Pastel gone crazy behaving like a feline. Pastel - Evil Revival! - 01.jpg Pastel - Evil Revival! - 02.jpg Pastel - Evil Revival! - 03.jpg *In the anime series Otogi-Juushi Akazukin from 2005, you can see a character doing a cosplay of Pastel in episode 5. Manga Four Gamest supplements from 1993 (volumes 85, 89, 93 and 97) contained manga of Detana!! TwinBee drawn and written by Mine Yoshizaki. Between 1994 and 1996, an official manga, also by Yoshizaki, was published in three volumes in the collection Gamest Comics (numbers 11, 39 and 76). Music albums Konami published numerous musical albums based on TwinBee PARADISE, some of them dedicated to launching Pastel (played by Hekiru Shiina) as a virtual idol. Paradise of Happiness WinBee - 01.jpg|''Paradise of Happiness: WinBee'' (1994 - CD) Idol Legend WinBee - 01.jpg|''Idol Legend: WinBee'' (1995 - CD) TwinBee PARADISE Pastel Best Songs - 01.jpg|''TwinBee PARADISE Pastel Best Songs: Pastel Color'' (1998 - CD) Gallery Videos Trivia * wearing a Pastel outfit.]]The character Erul Tron, from the Otomedius series, is heavily inspired by Pastel, and features a similar hairstyle and color scheme. **Both characters were designed by Mine Yoshizaki, who has worked on games for both franchises. *"Pastel" refers to any of several subdued tints of colors, usually associated with pink, peach, yellow, green, blue and lavender, which may be the reason behind Pastel's overall design and color-scheme. See also *Erul Tron *Light *Mint *Pastel Bomb *WinBee *A-Pastel References External links *Pastel at Wikijuegos - Original version of this article (Spanish) Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:TwinBee Team Category:Detana!! TwinBee characters Category:LINE GoGo! TwinBee characters Category:Otomedius series Category:Pastel Jan characters Category:Pixel Puzzle Collection characters Category:Pop'n TwinBee characters Category:Rainbow Bell Adventures characters Category:TwinBee (pachislot) characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima characters Category:TwinBee RPG characters Category:TwinBee Yahho! characters Category:Wai Wai series